Blue Streak
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: Selene was a simple girl with simple friends and not a lot of worries. Until the day she moved to Tulsa, Oklahoma and met Ponyboy Curtis and his gang. And her fall from grace was downhill from there especially when she met Dallas Winston.
1. Prologue

Selene's POV

I walked into the school for the first time, scared and unprepared for what was coming to me. Everyone seemed different. There were two separate worlds which I would later learn were the Greasers and the Socs. I honestly didn't know which social class I belonged to. I was scared to be laughed at if I asked who I belonged with, so I decided to sit towards the back where nobody could bother me, at least I thought. When I walked into the classroom everyone just stared at me and I felt my face turn red as one of the other teachers escorted into the classroom and as I have already said I decided to sit towards the back. The teacher was called out of the room for a few minutes and everyone kept asking me questions, I felt so overwhelmed. One of the kids said it was weird I was in their grade but I was only 13.

Then one of the boys came up to me and slammed his hands down on my desk and I heard his raspy voice, "What are you kid? A Soc or a Grease?" He looked like a mean person and I quickly got scared. I stammered, "I-I don't know…What do those mean?" People laughed and asked me where I was from to which I quickly answered that I was from Dallas, Texas but for a couple of years I lived in New Jersey which is why I sounded funny to them. When a couple boys, who I figured were greasers, started to snicker and say that I was going to be Dally's property. I wondered who this person was they spoke of and so I asked.

"Who is Dally?"

They all turned to me with a look of shock on their faces. "You don't know who Dallas Winston is girl?" they all exclaimed.

I politely answered, "No I don't. The name isn't familiar." Everyone seemed to gawk at me.

One of the boys said, "How long have you been living here?" I told them a month. The boy continued, "And you don't know who Dallas Winston is?" I shook my head no. "Dallas Winston is one of the toughest hoods on the street these days. He's a trouble-making, womanizer with a long history with the cops."

I couldn't get another word out because the teacher came back in and snapped at everyone to get to their seats. I looked around and noticed a boy about two years older than me, nonchalantly drawing. He seemed like a nice boy and I was going to try to befriend him. I promised my brother I would make some friends and he seemed like a nice start.


	2. The Gang

Selene's POV

Ponyboy and I got along very well. We have a lot in common and I can learn a lot from him. Sadly the day has ended and I must return home. Wait, home! Oh shoot! I left my key at home and my family is gone for a couple days because they had urgent business and they left me home because I lied and said I had made friends! I began to look distressed.

"Hm? Is everything alright Selene?" Ponyboy asked seeing the worried look on my face.

"No. I just forgot my family is out of town and I don't have a key to get in my house…" I said back.

Ponyboy gave me a smile, "You can stay at my house Selene! I'm sure my brothers won't mind. We have people staying at our house all the time." I looked at him with a little bit of shock and then smiled and said, "Okay I guess I can do that."

So I went back to Ponyboy's house. Along the way he told me about his family. How his parents were killed and about his brothers, Sodapop and Darry. When we arrived nobody was there, he said his brothers were working and they'd be home in a couple of hours. So Ponyboy and I worked on homework for a while until his brothers came home. Sodapop seemed like a nice guy because when he saw me he said, "Golly Ponyboy! Looks like you've caught yourself a real fine one! What's the name girly?"

"My name is Selene. Selene Santiago," I answered politely the continued, "and you must be Sodapop Curtis."

Sodapop gave a big grin, "Selene. That's a nice name! Your last name is Hispanic though. You're Hispanic?" I smiled and replied that I was in fact, Hispanic. That when my parents died I took my mother's last name and so did my brothers and sisters.

Afterward Ponyboy's oldest brother Darry came home. He took one look at me and grabbed Ponyboy's arm and said, "Ponyboy we need to have a serious talk."

Ponyboy's face turned red, "Uh, No thanks Darry. Dally gave me and Johnnycake this talk last year."

I must say that Dally looked furious and hollered, "What!? I told ol' Dally not to say nothin' to the two of yous!"

After that little incident Pony and I basically talked for a while until his "gang" started to show up at his house. They all looked at me strangely, eyeballing me. It made me feel like I was some sort of science experiment.

Two-bit looked at me and finally said, "Where'd you come from kid?" In response I said, "I moved here from Dallas, Texas with my older brother and sister and younger brother and sister."

I was cut short when a door swung open and then slammed shut and a low husky voice boomed, "I heard my name. Who's talking about me?" I winced remembering what the boys in school said. As Dally walked into the room I hid behind Ponyboy.

"Woah woah. It's okay Selene. I'll make sure Dally don't do nothin' to ya'." Ponyboy assured me.

Dally looked at me and circled around me, "Well lookie lookie here. Who's this gal Pony?" His voice made my spine shiver and the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

Ponyboy glared at Dally, "Dally leave her alone. She ain't your age."

"She ain't my age? Pone she's your age ain't she?" Dally said questionably. Ponyboy shot back, "No. She's 13. She's real smart."

Dally lightly touched my cheek and that was it. I got so scared I shoved him and he gave me a nasty look. Two-bit stepped in front of me and looked up at Dally, "Woah Dal! She didn't know any better! Let her off easy."

Dally glared at me and sat down on the couch. Ponyboy looked at him, "You ain't gonna be able to sleep here tonight Dally, Selene is staying here for a couple of days."

Dally looked enraged and I whimpered and backed up behind Ponyboy. Two-Bit suggested they all go out and find Johnny to play football, so everyone left leaving me and Dally there for a few moments, he walked up to me and glared down at me and whispered in my ear, "You better watch it Blue Streak," and with that he walked out of the door. _Blue Streak…_I thought…_He's the first person to remark on my hair...Brown with a blue dyed piece that goes over my right eye…that's me. _Dallas Winston would know this all to well.


	3. The Incident

_Johnny is a really nice kid…_ I thought,_ too bad he's got such a bad home..._ It was quite boring just sitting there and drawing while watching them go back and forth with the football. A lord car horn broke me out of my trance as I looked at the street to see a blue Mustang there with four guys in it, one of them called out to me, "Hey there cutie! What're you doing with these Greasers?! Why don't you come with us babe?"

I glared at them and didn't answer, not really knowing what to say. I didn't notice one of them get out of the car and walk up to me and grab my arm and begin to drag me, I screamed, "Let me go you brute!"

The gang turned to look and Ponyboy spoke up, "Put her down you Soc!" The soc sneered and laughed, "Make me greaser!" I then heard Dally speak up.

"You heard the kid. Put her down." He had a deadly serious tone and after a minute the Soc let my arm go and got real close to me and said, "I'll get you girl. One way or another."

With that they sped off in that blue Mustang and Ponyboy ran up to me, "Are you okay Selene…?" I felt terrified and felt tears well up in her eyes and Ponyboy noticed and hugged her and whispered, "Selene don't cry in front of the gang, Dally will bother you for it."

It took a lot and a deep breath to compose myself before the gang came over to see if I was okay, Sodapop was the first to speak, "You okay Selene?"

"Y-yea I'm okay." I replied, still a little shaken up. Darry grabbed the football and said, "Let's get back to the house before those no good Socs come back with more of their kind."

Dally looked irritated, "We have to stop because of some dumb broad who can't defend herself. Man this is no fun."

My temper got the best of me and before I knew it I was in front of Dally and I slapped him across the face and he looked furious. I remember everything going all hazy and then just blackness. I woke up later, my head hurt bad


	4. Too Late to Fix

Selene's POV

I woke up later, my head hurt real bad I groaned rubbing the back of my head where a lump was forming and sat up, I then heard a voice behind.

"Glad to see you're awake sleeping beauty."

I turned around real quick and saw none other than Dallas Winston leaning on the couch arm behind me. I wondered if he had struck me in the back of then head but my suspicions were proved wrong when Ponyboy walked in and rushed over to me and said, "You done fainting Selene? Don't scare me like that you dig?"

"Yeah I'm really sorry about that Ponyboy…I have these random faintin' episodes sometimes." I said sheepishly.

Suddenly Darry walked in and questioned, "Have you seen a doctor 'bout it?" I shook my head no and said that now we couldn't afford to see a doctor so I had to deal with it. To that Darry shook his head in disapproval.

"Hey Blue streak move over I wanna watch some TV before I head out to Tim's." I heard Dally's voice boom. Since I was so frightened of him I quickly sat up and moved up and bounced up slightly when Dally fell on the couch. He made me sit up and poked at the lump on my head and laughed, "Nice knot you have on the back of your head there kid! Haha!"

I glared at him and said confidently, "You leave me alone you hood!" I immediately regretted saying it because he grabbed the back of my hair and forced me to look at him as I yelped in pain, his voice was deadly.

"Listen here kid. You listen good! I am Dallas Winston and I get whatever I want, whenever! You better learn it Blue streak!"

I winced and glared at him and said, "My name is Selene and I will be addressed as such!" Bad move. He yanked on my hair harder and said, "I will call you whatever I want **seniorita**!" He emphasized the word seniorita making fun of me because I was Hispanic. Before he could get another word out he got up from the couch, let go of my hair and stormed out the front door and Pony called after him,

"Dally don't slam the-," _**SLAM, **_"door….."

I felt awful knowing I caused it and told Ponyboy I was sorry but he said I had nothing to be sorry about because Dallas had an awfully short temper. Afterwards Darry came in and threw me a pair of Ponyboy's shorts and one of Soda's tank tops. The tank top was a bit too big but I dealt with it for the night, I did not dream that night I woke up to the smell of eggs and rubbed my eyes sitting up, but I was blocked when I smacked my forehead into someone else's.

I snapped open my eyes, I had smacked heads with Dallas Winston. I immediately squealed and backed up unfortunately falling off the couch and getting up and running into the kitchen. Ponyboy saw how frightened I look and coaxed me out from the corner of the kitchen.

"S'okay Selene. He ain't gonna hurt you none." I believed him and walked over to Ponyboy and he said, "How do'yah like you eggs?" I hadn't had eggs for a while.

"Gee….I like my eggs scrambled." I replied quietly. Dally walked into the kitchen and I didn't dare look up at him, he spoke to Ponyboy, "Ponyboy you wanna come with me and Johnnycake to The Dingo tonight?"

Ponyboy answered back, "Gee Dal I'd love to but I was gonna go to the movie house." Dally nodded and said, "Okay then Pony."

After that the day went on well, Pony and I hung out until he went to the movie house so we went our separate ways and I decided to go to a drive-in movie because I had a few bucks. So I went, paid, and sat down to watch the movie until I heard an all too familiar voice behind me.

"Hey there babe. Imagine meeting you here."

It was the Soc who tried to grab me the day before, I sat upright, fearful now. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders, he reeked of alcohol.

"You wanna come home with me tonight cutie?" I answered roughly no and shoved his arm off of me and tried to get up but he grabbed me back, "The name's Bob. What's yours?"

I politely answered, "My name is Selene, now I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone!"

He seemed mad, "Nobody say no to Bob." I got scared and got up and ran up I heard a Mustang rev up and saw the headlights, him and some other boys were chasing after me, I knew I had to make a run for it or I'd be a goner.

I ran as fast as I could and I could hear them catching up to me, I was quickly running out of breath. I finally lost them but ran into a new trouble, a different game, they sneered at me.

"What're you doing here kid!" "Yea!" "You is comin' with us!"

I gulped and knew I couldn't out run them and they grab me by the arm and dragged me off with them, something hit the back of my head and everything was black. When I came to I could hear…Hank Williams…? And Laughter…? Where am I? I looked around sacredly and saw a man walk up to me.

"Whats're name girl?"

"S-selene Santiago."

"Why'd you go into our territory?"

"I-I was runnin from some Socs."

I suddenly heard a voice behind him, "Lay off Tim. I know this broad."

I looked up and I saw none other than Dallas Winston.


	5. Selene the Liar

Selene's POV

I had never thought that it would be Dally to come to my rescue but I was glad he got me out, as he was walking me back to the Curtis Household I knew I had to say something.

"T-thank you Dallas," I said sheepishly "I'm sorry for hittin you. I'm not used to somebody being that close to me."

"You'd best not tell a soul I helped you. It would ruin my reputation." Dally said seriously.

I felt bad making him leave that party, though he only seemed interested in the girls. I didn't look anything like them. I was a simple person. Short, with plain brown curly hair and brown eyes and I didn't look Puerto Rican. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud car horn and turn to look and I saw my brother's pickup truck, he turned it off and got out and called to me.

"Selene is that you!?"

I smiled happily and ran over to him and gave him a big hug. "Ángel! Ángel! You're back!"

Dally looked at us funny, "Who's this Blue streak?" I looked at him and introduced him to my oldest brother, Ángel.

My brother obviously didn't like him because he thanked Dally and then took me home. The rest of the weekend was boring, I helped finishing unpacking in my new home, helping my family. Then Monday was there and I was off to school, I was excited to see Ponyboy and he was happy to see me. He was a really nice kid, but I could tell that other than Johnny, the gang didn't trust me. I didn't blame them. I had lied to Ponyboy about a lot of things.

My parents were killed, but not in a car accident. They were killed on my father's boat that was out during a storm, they hit a rock and they drowned. I did not come from New Jersey, I faked because I had family in New Jersey. A few years after my kid brother and kid sister were born my parents died and we left the little island of Puerto Rico and moved to Dallas, Texas where I learned English. I felt so guilty, lying to Ponyboy like that.

I decided I was going to tell him the truth when I got the chance. School was unbearable, being picked on by Socs. I dealt with it though until school let out and I found Ponyboy and I spilled out the truth.

He was mad, "How could you lie to me like that! I can't believe I trusted you!" He ran off before I could get another word out. I felt awful and I ran off in the opposite direction.

PONYBOY'S POV

I can't believe she lied to me like that. I should have known better than to trust her! I'll never trust a girl like her again. I kept on runnin' and soon I smacked into someone.

"Pony what're you runnin' from!?" I heard Dally's voice boom.

"S-sorry Dally… I-I was just upset and mad." I said looking down at the ground.

"What're you upset about?" he asked. So I told him every detail about what Selene had said. He looked mad and said, "Where is that little broad! Imma pound her face in for playing with ya' like that Pony!"

I told him I was okay and not to go after her. I walked home and was surprised to see Darry and Soda home from work earlier than normal. I couldn't stand it anymore and spilled out my guts to Sodapop about what had happened and he gave me a big 'ol hug and told me everything would be okay soon enough. While Darry just told me to suck it up and keep my head out of the clouds. Gee what help he was to me…

Later on Johnny came over and we decided to play football in the lot and maybe find Two-Bit later on. So we headed over to lot as usual. I started to feel real guilty, I remembered the look on her face when he yelled at her, her plain brown eyes were wide and I could see some tears in her eyes.

_Too late…_I thought_…I don't even know where she lives and she probably will never speak to me._ I played football with Johnny until dusk. I knew I was on a short leash with Darry and I had to get home soon.

"Hey Pone? What happened to Selene?" Johnny asked seeing the down look on my face.

"She lied to me Johnny. So I yelled at her and left. She probably won't ever speak to me again." I said and left it at that. So Johnny and I left our separate ways.

* * *

BTW this is a little announcement for Pixie Silver who keeps leaving a review saying to read "The Enterprise of a Typical Marysue" and I must say I have so please stop bothering me about that. And for all you who like this, thank you so much for the support! I love you all!


	6. Apolgies

Selene's POV

_I never meant to lie to Pony…I just wanted him to be my friend. He'll never ever trust me again…_I kept on running. I don't know where to. I just ran and I burst into tears when I saw where I was. At my parent's graves. My family had their bodies moved here from my birthplace in San Juan. I collapse at the foot of my mother's grave and sobbed. I cried out,

"Mamá! Mamá! Por favor, ayúdame! No sé qué hacer! Cómo puedo pedir disculpas a Pony?" I knew nobody could understand what language I was speaking. I asked my mother for help, I don't know what to do, and I ask if she knows how I should apologize to Ponyboy.

I knew better than to expect an answer, I wasn't that naïve. So after crying for a long, long while I wipe away my tears, prayed, and left the cemetery. I began my long walk home, not remembering it could be dangerous. I didn't care about myself anymore. I felt nothing.

After I got home, avoiding all trouble, I sat down late to dinner to which my older sister, Olivia, yelled at me for being late again. I ignored her, ate dinner, took a shower, read a story to my kid brother and kid sister and drifted off into a troubling dream.

I headed off to school early that morning. I hoped to be able to apologize to Ponyboy but I kept getting a real bad feeling in my stomach but I kept walking on.

Ponyboy's POV

I was one of the last to leave the house after eating breakfast and watching Sodapop rush around looking for his shirt. I got to school fairly quickly that morning. I walked into my class and I say Selene sitting in her chair, her head down, writing in a composition book. I wanted to say I was sorry but I don't have the courage.

The day dragged on and when we were leaving I tried to talk to her but she ran, her composition book falling out of her bag, I picked it and decided to take it home with me to give it to her the next day, she would have to talk to me then.

When I went home I couldn't help myself and began to look through her composition book. I found writing and drawings, a few caught my eye.

One she drew of me, she was really talented, she dressed me in funny clothes and labeled the picture "Prince Ponyboy" which made me laugh. There was one of Darry and Sodapop too, also Prince's. It was quite funny. She had mentioned that the middle ages fascinated her. I found other drawings of the gang. Two-Bit the Jester. Steve the Blacksmith. Johnny the Priest. The thing that made me laugh the most was the last drawing. Dally the Black Knight.

The roles she chose for them fit them perfectly. I kept flipping through the book and I found a story the title scared me a little.

_The Prince and the Liar_

I flipped through pages I saw her name and mine. The drawings she did were for her story. I rushed to read the last line.

_And the Prince cast her out of his kingdom. For she had lied to him and didn't deserve to stay. Not all fairytales have a happy ending._

I felt a pit in my stomach knowing she felt guilty for lying to me. I had to find her. I had no idea where she was but I had to at least try to look for her. I got up and left, knowing that I could make up an excuse and say I was with Johnny or Dally. I didn't know where I was going, where she lived. Maybe I would get lucky and find one of kid siblings.

I walked for who knows how long until I felt a tug on my jeans and turned around to see who it was. There was a little boy looking up at me, he had real dark brown hair which was bone straight and chocolate brown eyes he began to speak,

"Is you Ponyboy Curtis?"

The boy had a Hispanic accent, could this be Selene's kid brother? I quickly answered, "Yes! A-are you Selene's kid brother by any chance?" The little boy nodded, I was so relieved.

"I need to see your sister, may I see her?" I ask quickly. He nods and leads me to a house, it's a nice looking house, but something looks different about it from other houses. I can't tell what though. Her brother leads me inside the house to which I am greeted by a teenager about Darry's age, at first she points a switchblade at me but the little boy calms her down.

"My name is Olivia. You must be Ponyboy." She says. I can hear she has a heavy accent. She called down for Selene and said a friend was here to see her. Selene's voice was stubborn when she called back down

"I have no friends!"

Her voice was full of despair but after a couple minutes she came down the stairs. She looked completely different, her clothing were nothing like I had ever seen. She looked like a Gypsy. She looked shocked to see me.

"P-ponyboy Curtis...w-what are you doing here?" she said in a quiet voice.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry for yelling at you a-and you dropped your notebook when you were leaving. I wanted to return it to you." I said thrusting it into her arms.

"I-it was my fault really Ponyboy. I shouldn't have lied to you. I'm sorry." She said looking down at the ground.

I suddenly heard a voice calling from a room upstairs, "The voice had a heavy accent, but it definitely wasn't Spanish.

"Selene my dear child who are you speaking with?"


	7. Love?

Selene's POV

I heard my grandmother call down and I called back up, "My friend with the original name, Ponyboy."

Ponyboy looked at me confused, "Who is that?"

"My grandmother from my father's side. She came here from Romania to stay with us." I explained, taking hold of Ponyboy's arm, dragging him upstairs and into the where my grandmother was sitting on her rocking chair, she smiled at Ponyboy.

"Tell me your name young one." My grandmother said sweetly

Ponyboy's POV

"P-ponyboy Curtis." I said timidly.

Selene's grandmother smiled and said, "Your parents must have been original people." She then took hold of one my hands and began looking at my palm, at first I was a little scared but Selene told me that her grandmother was a sort of fortune teller, after a couple of minutes she stopped and began to speak.

"You have two brothers, both are older than you. I'm very sorry about your parents, they were good people. Your brother's names are…Sodapop and Darrel. Are they not?"

I was in shock she knew this and said, "How do you know this?" She explained to me she read my palm and that's how she figured it out. I was amazed because I always thought that kind of stuff was just hocus pocus.

Selene lead me out of the room and began to speak, "Look it's getting' dark out you'd better get back home Pony."

I nodded and left her house quickly getting back home, I gulped when I saw Darry sitting on the couch reading the paper, I walked in quietly, he looked at me angrily.

"Where have you been Ponyboy?!" he said. I told him I had gone to Selene's and he scolded me for being gone so long. After showering I slipped into bed with Sodapop.

"Why was you at Selene's place Ponyboy? Is you two in love?" Sodapop said grinning.

"N-no Sodapop! It's not like that! I just went to apologize…" I said feeling a blush burn on my cheeks.

"Yea but do ya like her Pony?" Soda said with curiosity in his voice.

I didn't have an answer to Sodapop's question but when I kept thinking about it I finally came up with something to say.

"Let's go to bed Sodapop." I said quietly turning the lights off.

Thinking about it I finally came to accept the fact I was in love with Selene.


	8. Revelations

Ponyboy's POV

When I woke the next morning I felt awful, I dreamt of nothing but Selene and I know she doesn't like me that way. I have to do my best to bottle up my feelings. I shivered as I walked towards school, it was starting to get cold out. I remembered that today was November first and Dally's birthday was on the eighth. I wonder if he remembered. I'd have to ask him after school.

The school day was mainly completely boring, I kept getting in trouble for daydreaming though, and I knew it was about Selene. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was finally glad when school ended and she came up to talk with me.

"Hi Ponyboy how was your day?" she asked happily.

"Fine Selene." I felt butterflies in my stomach when I spoke to her. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a loud car horn.

"Hey! Pony! Blue Streak! I'm here to pick you up cause Sodapop sent me!" I heard Dally's voice yell to us.

Selene's POV

I turned angrily to Dally, he nearly scared me to death. I knew to listen though so I hopped in the car with Ponyboy. Dally smiled and sped off.

"W-woah! Why are you going so fast!" I said a little shocked at the speed he was going.

"Oh please! Calm down Blue Streak! This is normal for me! Hold on tight!" Dally laughed and kept on speeding.

When he stopped at a stop sign, which greatly surprised me, I was shaken up, eyes wide and I felt sick to my stomach and looked at Dally and said, "D-Dallas pull over I'm gonna be sick!"

Dally stopped immediately and I got out and coughed, I threw up a little and after feeling better I got back in and began to speak in a threatening voice, "Drive slower!"

"Alright alright. Don't get yer panties in a twist Blue Streak." He said mockingly.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. Ponyboy spoke up,

"Hey Dal? Can we stop at Selene's place?"

"Why Pony?" Dally questioned.

"Cause I want to see her grandmother again." I said quietly, looking down.

Dally laughed, "Trying to get close to Selene's family? Trying to make a move on her Pone?"

My face turned blood red and I looked down quickly replying no. Dally listened to me though which surprised me quite a bit, after a couple minutes we were stopped in front of Selene's house. Selene stepped out first and a little girl came running out to great her.

"Selene! Selene! You're home!" said Selene's kid sister, Serena, in her tiny little voice.

"Hi Serena!" Selene said picking up her sister and spinning her around. I looked at Dally as he growled and muttered, "I don't like kids…"

Serena made a face at Dally sticking her tongue out at him. Selene laughed and looks at Dally, "Better be careful Dallas. My baby sister don't seem to like you too much. She's gonna get you when you least expect it!" She laughed loudly, though Dally looked angrily at her.

"Your kid sister won't mess with me unless she wants to die." Dally said, irritated.

"Selene? Selene my dear child? Is that you I hear laughing?" I heard her grandmother's voice call from a different room.

Selene's POV

"Yes Grammy!" Selene called, setting down her bag and walking into the other room, I noticed that Dally followed me curiously and Ponyboy was right behind him.

I went over to my grandmother and gave her a big hug, I noticed her look at Ponyboy and Dally and she began to speak, "Hello Ponyboy. Who is the one with the hate in his eyes?"

I knew she was talking about Dally and I quickly replied to her, "This is Dallas Winston. Dally this is grandmother."

"Your grandma's a fossil Selene." He replied, I glared at him, angry about that snide remark.

"You better watch it Winston. Don't talk trash bout her." I fired back.

"Yeah yeah whatever Blue Streak." He didn't look phased.

I noticed my grandmother get up and take hold of one of Dally's head, she was looking at his palms, he seemed a little shocked but then irritated.

"What're you looking for grandma?! I never gave you permission to touch me!" He tried to pull his hand away, but my grandmother being the stubborn woman she was kept hold and began to speak after a minute,

"You have had a very harsh past, I can't even count how many times you've been to jail. Beware boy, your reckless behavior will cost you what you love dearly."

"I don't love anything." Said Dally, yanking his hand back.

"You don't mean that child." My grandmother said then went back to sitting in her chair.

"C'mon I want to leave." Dally said impatiently.

I said goodbye to Grammy and left with Ponyboy and Dally. I was in a daze for some reason and didn't notice we were at Ponyboy's house until Dally slapped me upside the head and said, "Hey! We're here! C'mon! Out!"

"O-oh sorry Dally I didn't notice…" I said a little embarrassed. I hopped out of the car and walked into Ponyboy's house with him and Dally.

Ponyboy helped me with my homework while Dally sat on the couch and watched TV. When we were finished we decided to go out to the lot, where we found Johnny.

"Hi Johnny Cade!" I said smiling happily at him. He smiled slightly at me.

"Hi Selene." He said quietly.

"Hey kiddies do you want to go see a movie later on?" Dally said leaning against the brick wall of a run-down building.

"Sure." Ponyboy and Johnny said. I nodded hesitantly. Later on we went to the movies but, I had trouble watching it knowing there was something on my mind. I was even too dazed to even notice the Socs taunting me. After the movie we went to Pony's house. Darry and Sodapop were already home and with them was Two-Bit and Steve.

"Hey Selene. You look like somethin's been buggin you the entire night. What's up?" Johnny asked, looking at me suspiciously.

"I have a confession to make…Promise you guys won't be mad?" I asked.

Suddenly all eyes were on me for a moment and they nodded so I took a deep breath and began to speak,

"I gotta leave Tulsa for a…a long while…"

"How long?" Ponyboy asked.

I took another deep breath and looked up, "A year."


	9. Authors Note

Hey you guys~! Just to let you all know I've continued this story on a different story so head on over and read please~!


End file.
